


Folie Aux Deux

by oceanokennedy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gen, Guns, Hook-Up, Lies, M/M, Military, Pain, Secret Relationships, Twins, Undercover, evil twin, special operatioins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanokennedy/pseuds/oceanokennedy
Summary: Brooke, a highly trained 25-year-old navy seal officer has been asked to partake in an off assignment. Go undercover as a tour operations manager from an upcoming ‘Were Back’ tour One Direction is putting on – her mission, to find out if the intel they are getting on people working in the tour are actually part of a terrorist cell. Simple, right? What could possible go amiss?





	1. Prologue

**\--- Brooke’s Point Of View ---**

“You’re kidding! No, really…you’ve got to be joking.”

I couldn’t believe that my commanding officer was asking me to do this. As a navy seal with the US military I was a highly trained special forces soldier and one of the youngest offices as well as one of only a handful of females.

My commanding officer raised is eyebrows at me sharply – my outburst was both out of character and highly disrespectful, I quickly regained my composure.

“Apologies’ Sir.” I corrected, not chastising me for my words, he simply leaned against his desk rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh.

“You’re the only one that I know will be able to blend in and be deceitful enough to hold your cover, frankly.”

It was very unlike him to give compliments and I knew that he had a point to some degree.

With a masked sigh, I met his eyes. It seemed that I was going to be going on a tour with the British based boy band One Direction, undercover as their new tour operations manager, my actual purpose and mission was to find out if some of the people working on the arena tour crew were actually involved in a terrorist cell as evidence is suggesting.

“You’re not going to be alone, Bohdi will be there also, on the crew that works with the overall set up of the stage.”

My breath hitched at the mention of my fraternal twin brother. Unlike me, who worked with the Navy, he worked with the Airforce… I was a little unsure of how working with him would go down, things are a little bit – unstable between us.

“When is this going down?” I asked soberly.

“One month…so we have that long to help make you an expert on all things tour and music related.

“Yes Sir” I replied in spite of my complete and utter misgivings about this.

**\--- Louis Point Of View ---**

_**{One Month Later – Manchester Arena}** _

“Oi, have you met the new tour manager mate?” I asked, Harry didn’t even look up from his phone but replied.

“Yeah mate, she’s actually on stage talking to the crew.” He drawled, again never looking up from his phone.

Feeling curious I got up and made my way down the twisted hallways of the back-stage area, almost getting turned around I finally found the stage and briskly walked onto it.

The moment my eyes found the one who HAD to be her – it felt like I hit a brick wall, and all the air got sucked out of me.

She had to be no taller than 152 Centimeters (5ft). She had a body that seemed, uh, healthy, not skinny supermodel kind of body, but – healthy built. She had chestnut brown hair that was down just a few inches past her shoulder. What struck me the most where her eyes… they were not blue, but more violet from where I was standing – like that one actress, Elisabeth Taylor.

The color alone wasn’t the only thing to cause me to pause. I really do believe the eyes are the windows to she soul, and has she looked over the shoulder of the person she was talking to and made eye contact I found that I couldn’t read them.

Ending her conversation with the person she had been talking to, boldly she walked over to me, she had a very powerful aura around and stood in an unusually military type stance.

“Morning Mr. Tomlinson, I’m Brooke the new tour operations manager.”

Took a moment for my brain to resync with my mouth. “Uh…Louis, please.” She smiled at me, the smile made her all the more attractive, but I couldn’t read her eyes, they were like – ice – two violet pieces of ice.

It both frightened and thrilled me. She was about to say something else when someone called her over. Turning to be apologetically, “Excuse me Louis.” Before walking away from me…

Wow…


	2. American Accent

****

**\--- Brooke’s Point Of View ---**

I could hear the loud sound of the One Direction concert vibrating in the walls behind me. I was in the main area of their dressing room, taking a breather. I let out a deep sigh, as I walked over to the large mirror standing in the corner of the room.

I took a good look at myself, I seemed tired, wearing a low cut but not to revealing shirt I, my fingers ghosted over a scar on the right side of my chest.

Two years ago, while on a mission in Angola, I had been shot by a sniper…

“You alright love?” The voice was so unexpected, and I was completely deep in though, that my normal calm and controlled self-crashed and I turned sharply letting out a yelp of shock. The movement causing me literally spun right around into Louis arms.

“Easy there, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He clarifies, I am a lot shorter than him, and I was looking directly at his chest area, he’s wearing a sleeveless shirt, I glace at his tattoos, my mind still a bit fuzzy.

Clammy fingers caress my chin and lifted up my head, I was all but forced to look into his worried sea green eyes.

“You didn’t answer my question…” Louis headed, almost like getting hit over the head with a hard object I suddenly became aware of my surroundings.

As smoothly as I placed one foot behind me and took a good step back from him. “I’m fine, you startled me is all…wait, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be on stage?”

His eyes shifted worried, and a little playful. “I just need some water.” I didn’t move as he reached over behind me pulling a water bottle from the table.

I watched as he quietly made his way to the curtain that cut off this room, only to stop short a few feet from it, pivoting to turn to me he asked. “Have you ever actually been to our concert?”

That question seemed weird and yet, strangely not weird.

“No.” I stated simply. He gave me a small half smile before he left the room.

“I wonder if he is always that intimate with practical strangers.” I muttered softly under my breath. I felt this weird intensity when talking to him - it was like he had a way with himself. Like he is aware of what him can do, and that makes me aware of what he can do…making me hyper aware of him. So for that reason he had set me nerves on alert.

“What do you think we should do about wiretapping the tour bus cub?” A smooth bass voice asked from directly behind me, using his childhood nick name for me, as he is foot taller than me he always patronized me.

For the second god damn time in less than an 10 minutes I have had the shit scared out of me. I didn’t show any emotion, somehow managing to arrange my face into a facsimile of composure – however I felt internally like I was about to have a panic attack.

“Damnit…Bhodi.”   I seethed, his dark violet eyes narrowed.

“I didn’t startle you did I? I shouldn't have, you're better than that marine.” He retorted, voice stressing on the word 'marine'. I felt shards of glass pump through my veins at that asinine comment, before I could even formulate a response. There was commotion and four very sweat boys came off stage and into the room.

**\--- Harry’s Point Of View ---**

The whole show had been an adrenaline rush. I was still coming down from my high when I walked into our dressing room.

I was surprised to see Brooke in there, she was our mysterious new operations manager. Standing behind her was someone I didn’t know directly, but I had seen him around.

“Oi what are you doing in here mate?” Louis questioned him, the guy simply raised his eyebrow at him, clearing his throat.

“Sorry, I got…lost, great show.” His accent was unmistakably American, odd, Brooke was American.

As he walked past me, he glanced over at me and I got a good look at his eyes, violet?? I kept my eyes on him as he left the room.

“So, boys, how was the stage did you feel like you had enough room to move about?” Brooke questioned, I turned to look at her – focusing on her eyes that were, violet too?? Mildly startled I looked behind me at where the guy had been before and then back at Brooke…I could swear their eyes were the same.

“Oi, actually love I wanted to talk to you about a few things…” Louis hedged, odd, he hasn’t said anything to me.


	3. A jaguar

 

**\--- Brooke’s Point of View ---**

I looked at Louis curiously. _‘Should I take him seriously?’_ I wondered.

“Such as?” I didn't hide the doubt in my voice.

“How about to talk about it over dinner?” He smirked. I was about to tell him that he really was barking up the wrong tree, then I got an idea… if I could get them all distracted Bohdi could easily be able to slip a wiretap onto their bus. So, I stepped up to his challenge.

“That would be lovely. Dinner with all of you actually, group discussion and all.” At that Louis responded with a poorly concealed scowl. Niall, noticing the expression, let out a laugh that he tried to stifle.

“Sounds cool.” Liam agreed.

“Yeah give us a chance to get to know you better.” Harry hedged, something in his speech pattern made me look over at him, looking closely at his expression, my training telling me something was off.

“We can be ready in an hour…any preferences on where to eat?” Louis asked, his voice in my ear. It startled me, again! But this time I had total control over myself, however my brain felt kind of scrambled from the scare, and I wasn’t sure if I could feel quite as ease yet. I needed to get away from him.

“Surprise me, meet you at the hotel in, an hour.” I dismissed, walking from the room.

“Bye.” Harry drawled, as I walked past him giving him the slightest nod of my head. When I knew I was out of both eye and ear shot – I pulled out my phone. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hello.” Bodhi's voice held a very light tone.

“So, I have convinced the guys to go out to dinner with me, you think if I hold their attention for over an hour that would give you enough time to plant some microphones and maybe a few cameras?” I questioned.

“Of course, who do you think you’re talking to.” He scoffed, almost on impulse we rolled my eyes.

“Louis, is a bit young for you isn’t he?” He said it so nonchalantly.

“Actually, I think he’s only a year younger than me.” I defended not catching myself before I could censor my words. I could practically feel him smirking through the phone, knowing what the question ultimately implied.

“Have a nice dinner cub.” With that he hung up. Rolling my eyes, I made my way down the street to the hotel we were staying at for a few days. Trying to work out what to wear, I may be a Navy Seal, but hell, I was still female.

 

**\--- Harry’s Point Of View ---**

As I saw Louis flirt openly with Brooke I was having trouble with my emotions. Yes, she was beautiful and in my opinion very good at her job, the stage and set up and execution of our show had been flawless.

But the more time that I spent in her presence with more scared I got. I don’t know what it was about her, she was kind of like…a jaguar, beautiful, capable, efficient but clearly deadly.

“Where do you think, we should take her?” Niall asked.

“Somewhere nice.” Louis concluded.  

I wanted to know more about her… something just doesn’t seem right. But how?


	4. Fear

****

**\--- Brooke’s Point of View ---**

I opted for a modest black dress and modest flats, the only jewelry was two diamond studs in my ears. Leaning against a pillar in the lobby I texted my brother telling him that I was about to go.

Me: I’m just waiting for them, you ready?

Bohdi: I was born ready and I know, I’m watching. You look stunning.

Me: From where? Thank you.

Bohdi: You’re just as trained as I am, where could I be right now where I’d see you but you not see me?

“You look nice.” This time I could sense someone coming up so I wasn’t startled, I turned to see the playful green eyes of the youngest member. Without invite he stepped forward and gave me a hug – the gesture was so unexpected that I paused for a moment before hugging him back.

“Are we ready?” Louis was beside him and when Harry pulled away from me, Louis boldly placed his hand on my lower back.

A car pulled up, looking in the driver and front seat I saw that Liam was driving and Niall was in the passenger seat.

“Niall, let the lady sit up front.” Harry opened the door.

“Harry that isn’t necessary.” I started, Niall jumped out, opening the door wide for me he motioned with his hand. “After you, Brooke.”

Deciding that it would be fruitless to argue I stepped up and pulled myself up into the car. _‘Honestly, guys have no idea the struggles that entail when you wear a dress..’_ I internally grumbled as I tried to adjust my dress accordingly.

Harry shut the door, and he, Louis and Niall all got in the back.

“You ready.”  Liam asked, I smiled at him. “As I’ll ever be.”

**\--- Bohdi’s Point Of View ---**

I sat amusingly in a chair in the lobby – watching my sister. I had changed my appearance from one of a rough stage worker – to a proper gentleman wearing a suit.

I felt my body go rigid and my temper flair when I saw Louis place a hand low on her back…too low if you ask me. But I couldn’t play the protective brother at the moment.

However, what bothered me was Harry, the young man seems nice enough. But there was something off about him – he looked at Brooke with a leveled skepticism that I found unsettling.

Not that any of this made me worried about her safety, Brooke can more than take care of herself.

Curiously I watched as they put her in the front seat, getting into the car themselves, and drive off. Finishing off the Bourbon on the rocks that I had been drinking, I knew it was time for me to start.

Getting up I nonchalantly started walking towards there tour bus, it was easy enough to get into, when I was inside I looked around, appalled.

“What slovenly boys, thank god I’ve had my shots.” I mutter as I pull out a small kit from the inside of my coat, it was time to get to work.

\--- Louis Point of View ---

She looked incredible, and she wasn’t even trying. Harry was staying so close to her, not that I called dibs on Brooke, I’d never treat a girl like that – but Harry knew I fancied her, he wasn’t that clueless.

“So I have an idea about new stage flooring.” She explained setting down her water.

Oh, and yes, she really did seem determined to talk about stage improvements.

“What do you have in mind?” Liam questioned, taking another bite of his pasta.

“I noticed that you guys fall a lot, and there is often many things thrown up on stage… I want to put some non slip flooring down, just to space yourself from injury.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Niall, enthused.

“Brooke.” Harry interrupted.

“I keep seeing you glancing outside at that garden, and because it’s going to take them a second on our meals I was wondering if you would join me for a short walk.”

I almost spit out the food I had in my mouth, managing to swallow I looked between them. Was he serious? Brooke merely raised an eyebrow, and taking a sip of water she stood up swiftly.

“I’d love that Harry.” With that they both wordlessly walked outside. There was an odd silence around the table.

“That was weird.” Liam commented breaking the silence.

**\--- Brooke’s Point of View ---**

Harry was very sweet and cordial all night, I was thinking that maybe the odd feeling I have about him was the fact that he had a crush on me.

So when he asked me to go for a walk that’s how I thought it would go.

The garden was beautiful Harry said nothing until we got by a pillar and walked around it – I noticed we were out of sight of anyone.

Harry stopped, and I was able to get a nice look at him. He was shifting from foot to foot, looking anxious. He wouldn’t meet my eyes.

“Harry.” I soothed, reaching out to touch his face, he jumped back from me. Looking at me his eyes were wide and full of fear.

“Why do you terrify me Brooke?”

“Excuse me.”

“Brooke, you scare me, why do you scare me? I don’t like the feeling Brooke.” With that he stepped forward. I stepped back, what the hell did he mean by that?


	5. Sniper Rifle

- **\-- Brook’s Point Of View ---**

“Harry…you have nothing to be scared of.”  I reassured.

“I know, it’s irrational but it’s how I feel.” He countered.

“It’s because I’m new, being who you are – a Rockstar – I bet it is hard to let new people into your life.” I tried, hoping that hit the mark somewhat. Harry visibly relaxed.

“Yeah it is hard.” He agreed.

“Let me be your friend Harry, we got over eight more months to go here.” I added, stepping towards him – much to my relief he didn’t pull back.

Doing something I knew my commanding officer would disapprove of, I elevated on my tip toes and hugged him. After a fraction of a second of hesitation he returned the hug. In order for this mission to work the boys had to trust me.

“Brooke your food is…oh, am I intruding on something?” Louis voice practically pulled me from the embrace. I turned around to look at the furious expression on his face.

“Thank you Louis, I’m starving.” Brusquely I walked past them. Hoping there would be no more awkward situations tonight.

**[Two Weeks Later]**

Things after that got better, in spite of what I was doing I started to settle in with the boys. I was going to be doing this for 8 more months after all.

Since Harry confronted me in the gardens, he has done everything in his power to get closer to me – and mission aside I have let him. We often ate together, and even napped in the same bed together.  However, our recent closeness hasn’t gone unnoticed by either Bhodi or Louis.

Bhodi only teases me about it – Louis however…well there was an incident when he had too much alcohol two days ago, he ended up essentially pinning me against a brick wall outside and all but shoved his tongue down my throat. It had been a while since I had been touched like that by a man so even though I could have stopped it – I let him.

After he was very remorseful even though I stressed that it was alright. I knew he liked me, besides regardless if I have feelings for him I couldn’t let it happen. I was way too much of a professional to do that – however that did nothing to lessen my developing feelings for the British lad. If he found out who and what I really am…I have a feeling he would never forgive me.

One could argue that I was using my closeness with Harry to push him away – subsequently that is true as Louis is clearly suffering for it – In many ways I was suffering more than he was.

The boys were sitting on the edge of the stage on their phones just relaxing. I was watching them fondly as the stage crew laid down the new non-slip flooring, tonight they were going to try it out.

Both Bohdi and I have been monitoring the mics and cameras we set into place and so far, nothing has been picked up. A fact that unsettled me to say the least.

My phone rang, looking at the caller ID I saw the caller was unknown, curious I picked it up.

“Hello.”

“Well if it isn’t black ops officer Brooke Mansfield.” The voice on the other end was electronic. At hearing my full name and military rank whomever it was had my full undivided attention.

“Who is this?” I questioned fiercely.

“No one of consequence.”

“What can I do for you?” I asked when the person didn’t reply further.

“For starters look over at your precious boyband…notice anything?” The voice was mocking.

I looked over at them, scanning until I saw it. A small red dot from a laser was on Louis shirt – right over his heart.

“Do I have your attention now?” I refrained from replying that he had it before that.

I fucking hoped that isn’t what I think it is. “Are you playing with a laser pointer?” I asked and the voice on the other end chuckled evilly.

“Are you really so naive Brooke, it’s a laser mounted on a telescopic scope from a CheyTac M200 sniper rifle.”

They had to be kidding, a bullet from rifle can go as fast as 3,000 feet per second.

“I’m going to have to call your bluff…” I started to say, however my blood ran cold when I heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked – ready to fire.

 _‘Shit, not bluffing.’_ I gulped

“At this range I doubt Louis could move in time. Now if you don’t shut up and listen I’m going to start picking them off. First, Louis, then Harry, then Liam and then Niall.” I watched in horror as the laser shifted to each member as this person listed off their names – only to have the red dot rest on Louis chest again.

“Hmmm, you know it’s hard to tell who would sway you better Harry.” The laser moved over to Harry. “Or Louis.” The dot moved, this time right on the left side of Louis forehead. That caused me to take a sharp intake of breath that resulted in a slight whimper. He could maybe survive a chest shot – I did – but a headshot would kill him.

“Ok Louis then.” The voice concluded, the red dot stayed fixed at his head.

 _‘God Louis I’m sorry.’_ I internally cried, knowing it was me putting him in danger, and he wasn’t even aware of it.

“Now Brooke my dear, let’s negotiate.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Do you like this chapter? Things are about to get, interesting.


	6. Sharp Pain

**\--- Brooke’s Point Of View ---**

“Negotiate what?” I asked the person on the phone, there was a soft chuckle.

“Drop your investigation, do nothing.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Then lets talk this out logically Brooke, if you say no first I’ll kill Liam and Niall to show my utter resolve in the matter, then if you still don’t comply I’ll kill Harry followed then by Louis, then Bohdi, then you. I’m giving you a chance to get everyone out of this alive.”

“You’re asking me to commit treason!”

“I am, you have 24 hours to give me your answer or I’ll start killing off the boys.” The person hung up leaving me shell shocked.

Without excusing myself I turned and left the stage, I made my way to the back commons room, it was amazingly empty of all people as I felt tears start falling down my face.

It was at this moment that I felt the most genuine desolation. While I loved who and what I did sometimes I wish I could just be a normal person, normal woman, with normal problems. Tears of frustration started to sting my eyes.

“Brooke?” Unknowing to me Harry had followed me, I quickly turned so he wouldn’t see my tears.

“I’m alright Harry.” I breathed out.

“Liar. Bloody hell Brooke what’s wrong?” Harry asked, startling me, he came up walking around in front of me putting both his hands on my shoulders in a comforting manner. I couldn’t find words, I just shook my head as he moved closer.

Our eyes met, the air around us seemed to almost create an electrically current, a palpable feeling. I kept looking at his lips - wondering offhandedly what it would feel like to kiss him. I was going to pull back, but his urge must have been stronger because he leaned his head down and kissed me.

I craved human contact at this moment, wrapping my arms around his neck I threw myself into the kiss, at my response he deepened the kiss also.

 _‘Uh…stop Brooke._ ” My brain screamed, the more wrong it felt the profounder I kissed him. Standing on my tip toes I tangled my fingers in his hair when he gasped I slipped my tongue in his mouth.

Though the fogginess of my brain I heard a small gasp, my brain registered it, but dismissed it as I was enjoying myself, however, Harry abruptly pulled back, ending our kiss, with a stressed sigh (mostly because I would have like to continue said kiss) I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest while he placed his chin on my head.

“Do you need something Louis?” He questioned in a languid voice. At that my eyes flew open and I turned around sharply to look at Louis.

He stood in the doorway, his expression was poorly masked pain.

“Sound check Harold.” His voice held no emotion.

Tilting my chin up with his right index finger, he placed a chaste kiss on my lips before walking past me and Louis. Louis didn’t move – didn’t even glace at him - he simply started at me.

I had no idea what to say to him, honestly to much was going on in my head.

“Is it because I’m immature?” He asked, that threw me, what was he talking about?

“I’m sorry?” I responded giving him more of my attention.

“Is the reason you don’t want me is because I tend to be immature at times?” His tone of voice was so detached it was spine-chilling.

“No Louis…” I walked words him, he tracked me with his eyes but he didn’t move, walking right by his I raised my hand to his cheek, running my fingers along his jaw line. I watched as his eyes closed at my touch.

“…you’re torturing me Brook, you know that?” I could hear the anguish in his voice.

“I’m sorry Louis.” I went to leave, but he stopped me, his hand gripping tightly to my forearm.

“You don’t love him.”

“I do.”

“Not like you love me.”

“Who said I love you?”

“What I can’t figure out is why you keep denying me.”

“Louis…stop.” I begged

“I’m not going to stop Brooke.”

“Let go of me.” My harsh tone caused him to step back, dropping my arm, not wanting to be grabbed again I left as quickly as I could.

I was going to have to comply with the caller, there was no way in hell I could let anything happen to them. Tears coming back to my eyes I let out a shaky laugh. I was about to commit treason to save a damn boyband.

Out of nowhere a sharp searing pain erupted in my shoulder, reflexively I grabbed my shoulder…pulling back my hand it came back covered in blood.

Looking down I saw blood pouring out of me.

The last thing I heard was someone yelling “OH GOD BROOKE!” as I collapsed.


	7. Shut up Brooke...

****

**\--- Brooke’s Point of View ---**

It was dark but I could hear everything around me. I could hear Harry’s voice begging me to stay with him, pain in my shoulder as he applied pressure to my wound.

Then the unmistakable sound of a rifle and suddenly all pressure was off my shoulder and I heard a pained strangled cry.

When I came to I woke up fast and was acutely aware of everything. The first thing that I was aware of was the unrelenting pain, a ton of it. Radiating out from my shoulder.

“Jesus H. Christ.” I groaned.

“Hey she’s coming around.” I was sure that was Louis voice coming from my right.

“Shit did someone shoot me.” I asked rhetorically.

“Uh, yeah, someone did, crazed fan we think.” Niall replied – I heard someone hit him upside the head.

I opened my eyes and tried to focus, allowing the searing pain to go through me and accepting it and willing myself to push past it.

With lighting quick effort I flipped over onto my side that didn’t have the bullet wound on, and I used my good arm to start to push myself up

“Brooklyn, you shouldn’t move.” Louis cried his use of my full name bringing me somewhat to my senses.

Being a black ops soldier I had been basically trained to go past my pain and be able to continue fighting, it was a survival skill – in case we were injured while fighting…

“Brooke we called an ambulance and it’s on this way, please hold still, you’ve lost so much blood.” Liam above my head pleaded.

That was when my common sense caught up with me, I remembered that I was pretending to be a civilian – not a black ops solider – if I stood up and started walking around that would tip off that I may not be whom I seem….shit, I had to force myself to cry.

“Shhh Shhh Shhh babe you’re okay.” Louis voice soothed, kissing me chastely on my lips.

“I’m going to wait by Harry… he’s still unconscious. But we stopped the bleeding.” Liam explained.

WHAT! Stopping my crying I rapidly sat up, utterly disregarding the pain.

“Jesus…” Louis cried, a few feet from me Harry was on his back on the ground, I looked close at him – doing a quick military style assessment… Harry had a graze wound on the side of his head.

“Brooke lay down.” Louis commanded, grabbing my shoulder I moved over to Harry, Liam, being smart moved out of my way.

“Harry…Harry…” I steadied my voice, running my hand down the uninjured side of his face. He turned into my touch and closed opened his eyes slowly.

“Brooke.”

He looked at me worried. “You’re hurt.”

“So are you…”

I looked up and saw some EMT’s come running in – with a stretcher.

“Take him first.” I commanded.

“NO.” “No” “Hell No” Three voices chirped in unison.

I felt my phone buzz, curious I pulled it out of my back pocket, it was a text message, from an unknown number.

_**‘That was a warning shot… next one will be a kill shot, comply with my demands’** _

Fuck!

Startling me Louis picked me up cradling me against him. It jostled my gunshot wound– and I cried out in pain, regardless of military toughness and all.

“I’m sorry but we need to take you to hospital…” At hearing his beautiful anguished tenor voice – I focused as much as I could on his face, he was crying.

“Oh…Louis…”  I soothed.

“Shut up Brooke.” He grumbled, his words stinging me for reasons that I had been denying up until down.

Louis put me on the gurney and the EMT’s strapped me down. “We will take her from here Mr. Tomlinson…” The medic lightly pushed him back as I was immediately loaded into the back of the ambulance.

As soon as the door was shut the medic turned to me.

“Agent Brooke’s, we are going to get you immediate medical attention.

Bodhi emerged from the passenger seat coming back to sit next to me, it was refreshing to see him. He gave me a stern look – I thought he was going to ask me a job-related question – instead he surprised me by saying.

“Brookie…you should know better than to fall for Harry and Louis… things have just reached a whole new level of complicated…haven’t they…” My mouth dropped open at this comment.

_‘shit’_


	8. Green Eyes

****

**\--- Brooke’s Point Of View ---**

Laying in the hospital bed, my wound had been cleaned and dressed.

I hurt but I was getting around it.

“I bought us some time before the boys get here and we can’t be seen together.” Bohdi explained sitting down next to me, leaning forward he rested his elbows on my bed.

“Why didn’t you come to be the moment this maniac called?”

“He threatened to kill you.”

“And the boys.”

“Yes…I… I couldn’t let this person hurt Harry or Louis, hell I can’t let him hurt any of you.” I felt tears coming to my eyes and I instantly hated myself for them.

“I’m sorry I don’t know why I am crying.” I cried frustrated.

“Because…you broke the number one rule we were both taught…you got personally involved.” He lectured.

“For god sakes, I’m human!” I defended.

He held my face in both his hands.

“I know… and I’m going to do everything to protect these boys…for you.”

“I’m committing treason, you have to turn me in.” I reasoned, looking down in despair.

“No I don’t.”

“I’m not going to let you risk being court marshalled on my behalf.”

“Brooke, you’re my sister, and I love you…and there is nothing that can change that. You come first.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I’ll think of something, until then comply with the shooters demands, let the boys comfort and be comforted by you.”

“I want you here right now more than them.” I confessed, I kind of just wanting my brother at the moment.

“They will let you see one of them at a time, Louis insisted on going first.”

Standing up he leaned in kissing my cheek. “Try and get some rest, please.” I pleaded. I nodded and he silently left the room, I was always amazed that when he moved he literally made no sound…military training.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door and before I could say come in Louis came him, I felt my face light up the moment I saw him.

“Brooke.” He breathed coming and getting up on the hospital bed with me.

I moved a little to make room, he said nothing at first, just stared at me, then looked me over.

“I was so frightened.” He whispered, emotions lacing his voice.

“Oh, Tommo.” He smiled at my use of his nickname.

I have never been one to give in two my emotions, or flights of fantasy, but right now, I wanted to be human, a normal girl for once.

Boldly I moved my hand to place my index finger under his chin, leaning forward I softly kissed him.

He gasped slightly at first then immediately his hand was on the back of my neck, he started kissing me with a desperate type of hunger – one that I shared.

After a few moments he gently pushed me back on the bed – mindful of my injury, laying on top of me with care, his kisses got slower as he started kissing me at his own leisure.

He stopped kissing my lips and slowly made his way down my jaw line, closing my eyes I moaned, each and every kiss felt like it was burning my skin.

With tenderly slow moments he finally made it to the sweet spot on my neck, just under my ear – he started sucking there I involuntarily arched my body against his, and tanged my fingers of my left hand through his dark hair, my other hand started exploring his abdominal and hip area.

Just for a moment, a faction of a moment I glanced up.

We hadn’t shut the door, Harry stood right in the door way, I looked directly in his green eyes…tears starting to fall from them. He made no sound – we looked at each other for a moment.

Louis bit me harder on my sweet spot, closing my eyes and turning my face more to the side – giving Louis better access to my neck,

It was in this moment that I did the most selfish thing – I let Louis continue, I didn’t want to stop…I let him do this even though by continuing I was breaking the heart of my best friend.  

I’m not sure how long I kept my eyes closed, but after a while I looked up, and Harry was gone.

 _‘I’m so sorry, forgive me…’_ I silently prayed to him.


	9. One Day

****

**\--- Brooke’s Point of View ---**

**(Two weeks Later)**

It only took the paparazzi four days to pick up on the fact that me and Louis were now an couple. A picture of us, taken back stage – in an embrace kissing had been circling around the media for a week or so.

My commanding officer was not pleased. I currently was outside the Arena talking to him.

“Brooke…do I really have to go over how unethical this is.”

“Sir, I couldn’t help my feeling here.”

“For god sakes Brooke – you’re more professional than this.”

“As I say again, I couldn’t help my feelings.”

“Brooke need I remind you that you are under cover there – so who he thinks you really are, it is a lie… you can’t keep a secret like that forever, I’m telling you this as a friend – not as your commanding officer – I know what I’m talking about, this will end badly.”

Rubbing my hand down the middle of my forehead I closed my eyes in frustration.

He was right, I knew, even past my feelings of love for Louis, that this was going to end badly. If nothing else went wrong beforehand I’d have to fess up eventually.  

“…I know.” I said despaired.

“Brooke…”

“Apologies sir, I won’t lose sight of the mission – but if it’s heart break I must suffer I’m going to need you to allow that to happen.” I concluded. It was a very polite way of saying that he need to let me make this mistake.

“I was worried you would say that. Any evidence gathered so far.”

I gulped, now I was about to commit treason.

“We have tapped every possible area, there has been no evidence so far.” I lied.

“Well, keep pushing and digging.” He dismissed, I was grateful that he didn’t press the matter. I found myself considering the distance – not really processing anything I was seeing.

“Brooke.”

“Sir.” I snapped back to the moment.

“Take care of yourself.”

“I will.” Hanging up the phone I let out a sigh, gripping the railing

“What do you…m…mean mission?” Harry voice startled me, turning around I saw him standing there – confusion and fear playing on his features.

“How much of that did you overhear.” I questioned seriously.

His eyes narrowed. “Enough to ask the question…who the fuck are you – really?”

I started at him, why the hell not just confess? With another sigh I pulled out my badge from my back pocket and showed him my credentials.

“Black ops?” He read.

“Yes.” I confirmed.

“Bohdi?”

“My twin brother, works for the air force.”

Biting his lip he was quiet for a moment.

“Why are you here.”

“The us government suspects that some people who are part of a terrorist cell are working on this tour.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this.”

Looking down he seemed to think for another moment.

“Are your…” He stopped momentary. “Are you pretending to like us, pretending to care, to be our friend?”

I gawked at him. Was he serious? I just informed him that there could be terrorists working on his tour and he’s worried about if I really like them?

“Harry, I love you.” I blurted out, adding “Both of you, I wouldn’t pretend at something like that, I would have nothing to gain by it.”

Looking at his expression he looked…disappointed, what the hell? “I’m guessing you want me to keep this from Louis.” He whispered.

“Yes Harry that would be best, for a number of reasons.” I didn’t feel like explaining them so I really hoped that he wouldn’t ask.

“I won’t tell but on one condition.”

Uh oh.

“What’s that.”

“I get you, all to myself, for one day.”

“Excuse me?”

“I want a chance with you, since you have gotten with Louis I haven’t had a single moment alone with you, you haven’t even given me a chance to show you that I may be the right one for you.”

He had to be kidding. Looking into his green eyes, I clearly saw that he wasn’t kidding.

“Deal.” I agreed.

“Tomorrow then.” Leaning forward he pressed his body close to mine and he kissed me on my left cheek, close to my mouth.

I watched him walk away in silence.

I didn’t know it then, but from a building just a way off, a camera from a paparazzi had caught that little kiss and embrace.

Thinking a bit on it I realized it might be nice to spend a day with someone where I could be myself, my true self, no lies, no secrets, nothing held back. The idea alone made me feel giddy inside.

“Brooke?” My name was called from off the left, it was Louis.

Walking that way, we met half way.

“Hey baby where did you go?” He questioned, not letting me answer before he pulled me into his arms, kissing me fiercely.

With a content sigh I kissed him back. For a fraction of a second, only a fraction I thought of Harry, quickly I dismissed it from my brain.

I tried to pull away but as soon as my lips left Louis he simply said “No.” pulling me close he continued kissing me.  


	10. As You Wish

****

**\--- Brookes Point Of View ---**

**[Later that night]**

I woke up groggily, where was I? What happened? The last thing I remember was Louis and I had a fight. The media had leaked a picture of Harry and I – taken when we were talking to one another outside. From the angel of the shot it looked suspiciously like we were kissing.

_-Flashback-_

_“Louis please, he didn’t kiss me.” I begged._

_“Really Brooke, and you just happen to be spending all of tomorrow with him.”_

_“That’s not fair, we are friends, I want to spend time with him.”_

_“You two have kissed before…you love him.” Louis voice held a challenge, a challenge for me to deny that statement. I couldn’t outright lie about it. Louis deserved better than that._

_“Not like I love you.”_

_“Are you cheating on me with him?” Louis growled._

_“No, god no, I’m with you Louis.” I defended, he looked like he didn’t believe me._

_“You know what, enjoy your bloody day with him.” I could see tears start to well up in his eyes._

_“Louis…” I stepped towards him, but he backed away like I had the plague._

_“Just, leave me be Brooke.” With that he turned and walked away._

_-End Of Flashback-_

The memory faded as I looked around, I was in a dark room, the area smelling kind of moldy and…salty – I must be by the shore. I am sitting on a chair. I my surprised my hands were not tied. With a groan, I ran my hand across my face, I had one hell of a headache.

There was a whistle from the side of me. “Yoo hoo, Brookie, focus.”

 Recognizing the voice I looked up, stepping out of the shadows three guys emerged.

My black ops team.

I was confused, as far as I knew we were all on separate missions.

“Jesus Christ, what are you doing here?”

“We all saw the news media about you being with Louis Tomlinson.” Dakota muttered.

“Uh…so?, Fuck was all this necessary.” Memories came back, as I was walked back to my hotel room I was ambushed…Hit over the back of the head. Reaching to feel the back of my I winced as I felt how tender the flesh was.

“Brooke you should know better.” Adam lectured.

“Am I not allowed to find love, happiness, to be myself for fuck sakes.” I defended.

“You’re not being yourself.” Tyler added. He was right. Leaning forward on my knees I let out a sigh.

“So, why the cloak and dagger.”

“Well while you have been distracted we have been running ops on your mission.”  Dakotas dark brown eyes looked at me seriously.

“And…”

“And we know in spite of the terrorist promise to you, they plan on executing you and all the boys in a very public display of terrorism in three days.”

I looked at them, my gaze passing between them checking if they were serious or not.

I was going to be sick, somehow I managed to keep from throwing up.

“I guess I have to confess everything.” I managed.

“Actually we have an idea, but you’re not going to like it.” Tyler explained.

“But it will help clean up this dammed mess you made.” Adam explained.

I half didn’t want to ask them for their help, but through better of it. I had done many missions with them, they may be the biggest bunch of assholes but I could trust them.

“What did you have in mind?” I questioned.

**[The Next Day]**

Harry and I were walking to his car.  

I knew their plan would work, it was well thought out. However, I would be getting hurt.

I loved both Harry and Louis, wanted both of them. And again, because in some warped way I felt like it is owed to me for all that I have suffered I was going to get what I wanted…both of them.

We got in, he seemed jubilant at the idea of us hanging out.

As I got into the passengers seat he sat down next to me.

“So where are we going?” I asked.

“Six flags, your brother said you were a fan of roller coasters.”

“When did you talk to my brother?”

“Last night.”

“Harry.”

“Hmmm?”

Leaning forward I captured his lips with mine. He was startled at first, then when he realized what I was doing – kissed me back, no tongue, just a kiss.

I wasn’t sure how long we kissed – it was a long while, but he pulled away first.

“Brooke…I…”

“Is there a motel near the park?” I questioned.

“Yes…I think so, why?” He questioned.

“Cause before we go on the rides I want you inside me.” I dead panned, and I meant it.

“Brooke, but, Louis…”

“This doesn’t involve him, this is just you and me.” I explained. We looked at each other, his green eyes holding craving and confliction.

“I want you.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“I want you too.” I added.

With a deep sigh he started the car. “As you wish.” He added.

Yes it was what I wished.


	11. Take it all off

_**** _

_**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature.** _

**\--- Brooke’s Point Of View ---**

Checking in the run-down motel was easy enough. I picked the somewhat dirty and run down one – Harry said he could get us some place really nice, but I wanted run down, kinds naughty, matched what I about to do with Harry.

Walking into the room I shoved Harr against the door started undoing his shirt.

“Brooke…are…you sure?” His voice wavered.

“Yes.” I pulled off his shirt and then stepping back I pulled mind off as well.

Kissing him fiercely I started to undo his pants.

“Jesus Brooke.” He moaned.

I stepped back as he took off his pants and boxers. He was already hard.

I was wearing a dress – I removed my underwear leaning forward I kissed him.

“Bed?” He questioned after we came up for air, I shook my head.

“Floor.”

He let out a growl-groan of utter approval lifting me up slightly he put us on the floor, me under him. His green eyes were dark with lust.

“Ready?” He questioned. I nodded a little frightened – leaning forward and entered me. My muscles cleaned around him.

“Fuck Brookie, has it been a while?”

“Yes.” I groaned.

“So you and Louis haven’t?”

“No.”

At hearing that he pushed in deeper burying his head against my neck.

I whimpered as he started a slow rhythm. Grabbing my face, he kissed me. Keepin his lips against mine he increased his speed a little.

He kept that pace up. God damn, how long could this boy last?

For twenty minutes we touched, kissed and explored each other.

“Brooke can I…inside you?” He questioned hotly in my hear.

“Please.” I begged.

Grabbing onto my hips he pounded hard and deep with a groan he stilled, and finished inside me.

We stayed like that – still connected, our bodies drenched in sweat. He had his full weight on my – not that I minded, I kind of enjoyed the pressure.

Lifting himself up on his arms he looked down at me – a huge smile across his face.

“Brooke that was…” Leaning up I kissed him.

“I know.” I smiled.

“Let’s get cleaned up, and go to the park yeah? I still want to have a fun day with you.”

Smiling I wiggled out from under him.

“Join me?” I questioned as I headed towards the bathroom.

“Yep.” He got up following me.

**\--- Louis Point of View ---**

I sat on my hotel bed, looking at my phone. I hated how I left things with Brooke.

I fucking loved her, I was just jealous, needy. I know she loved me but I can’t help but feel that she also loves Harry – same as she loves me.

We haven’t even made love yet – I wanted to. I wanted to be with her in every way.

She had to come home at some point, and when she did I would be waiting for her…in her bed.

**\--- Brooke’s Point of View ---**

“Harry that was brilliant.” I smiled – what an adrenaline rush. He was fun to be around, not that Louis wasn’t fun, it’s just Harry was a different kind of fun. We stopped at the front of my door.

“Do you want company tonight?” He purred in my ear drawing out a smirk from me.

“If I do ill come disturbed you in your room.”

“Promises, promises.” He singed leaning forward he placed a passionate kiss on my lips.

“Goodnight.” He pulled away.

“Goodnight.” I watched as he walked down the hall – turning to face me and smiled before turning the corner.

Shaking my head, I laughed to myself opening my door, I walked in and took off my summer dress.

“Take it all off Brooke.”

“HOLY SHIT!” I screamed.

I looked up to see Louis laying on my bed, naked.

“Come here.” He motioned…I gulped there was something in his expression…something that thrilled and horrified me.

“Brooke.” He growled.

“Come here.” He repeated.

I walked to the edge of the bed what could I say, “Louis we can’t do this – I just slept with Harry.” Yeah that would go over really well.

As soon as I was within grabbing distance – he grabbed me pulling me under him.

With one hand he pulled off my under where, leaning down his lips latched onto the sweat spot behind my ear.  He entered me quickly and really without warning.

“Louis…” I yelped in surprise and pleasure.

“Shhhh it’s alright, you’re safe with me.” He reassured, I instantly relaxed knowing he was right.

 _‘Brooke what the hell are you doing?’_ my brain yelled back, but being as this may be the last time I could be with him, I let him continue, pulling his face to me I kissed back.


	12. To The Grave

**\--- Brooke’s Point of View ---**

When the day came I must say that I was not ready for it, I had been avoiding both Louis and Harry for the past day’s hoping to make this easier on myself, big surprise, it wasn’t easy. Both Harry and Louis spent time trying to get me alone.

But I just couldn’t…not now.

I wasn’t happy that this show was sold out…so many people, the boys were just finishing up there second to last song when all of the lights went up in the whole arena.

“Woah, we seem to be having some technical difficulties.” Liam said in his mic.

I was expecting this, it was what the terrorists have planned.

What happened up there I did not see, but there was screaming and yelling, I stood still, didn’t move.

“Brooke.” A deep voice said behind me, turning around I had an AK-47 pointed at my face. This wasn’t the first time that someone had pointed a gun at my face, but it was still unsettling.

The person wore a mask even with it on I could tell it was Dakota, while I had been on tour he had been secretly working to gain his way into the terrorist cell.

“Walk.” He pointed the gun, I put my hands up and interlocked them behind me head.

I was walked up on stage, looking out at the audience I could see a few people were being evacuated but many where standing where they were…transfixed, on the edge of the stage all four boys were on their knees, hands behind their heads as six gunmen pointed more AK-47s at them.

“Well well, look who joined us, welcome Brooke.”

“Leave her alone, what do you want with her.” Louis growled, one of the masked men pistol whipped him across his face. He yelped, it hurt to see him get hurt like that.

“Special Ops Officer Brooke here is going to be saving your lives.” Dakota chirped.

“Spe..special ops?” Louis stammered.

“Oh she didn’t tell you,  Brooke here has been lying to you this whole time, she’s actually been under cover with your band, trying to figure out what we are up to.”

Louis eyes turned to me, tears started to fill them. “You…lied.” He stammered, uncaring of what was going on around him.

“Louis…I didn’t lie about my feelings…I lov…”

“ENOUGH!” One of the gunman yelled.

“Brooke you get to make a choice, now we want to make a demonstration of sorts, you pick, you die – and we spare their lives…” He pointed his gun on the four boys. “Or you refuse and we kill them… we will turn ourselves in after so the choice is yours.”

At the same time Harry and Louis both made a move to get to me, four gunman, two for each grabbed them and held them back.

**\--- Liam’s Point Of View ---**

This has got to  be some kind of sick dream.

I watched in detached horror, as Louis and Harry tried to struggle out of the grips of theses lunatics, seeming not to care that they had guns pointed at them.

“No, you can’t kill her that’s bloody insane.” Harry cried.

“Please don’t do this, take me, please.” Louis sobbed.

“My life for theirs.” Brooke agreed, her voice dead calm. There were collective gasps.

“Very well, Brooke move to the left side of the stage.” The one gunman who was standing by her demanded, wordlessly she walked over.

“BROOKE GOD NO, PLEASE…BROOKE…BROOKE!” Harry cried struggling hard, Louis had collapsed to his knees again in tears and was watching her.

After a moment they made it a little ways from us. “Brooke get down on your knees, hands behind your back…back turned towards me.” He instructed. Slowly she did as she was told, holding her head up high, the guy put down his large gun and pulled out a smaller hand gun.  

“nonono, god no please don’t please, BROOKE!” Louis pleaded, sobbing hard.

The guy cocked his gun, and raised it to the back of her neck area.

The sound of the gun shot was practically drowned out by both Harry and Louis scream and cries of anguish, when I saw her fall, tears started falling down my own cheeks.

**[Two Week’s Later]**

It was a cold and rainy day when we buried her, it has been a lovely ceremony.

The terrors had kept their word, after she was shot they covered her body with a white sheet and surrender to the police.

Harry had to be restrained, and Louis passed out.

I was held back a little on. Louis and Harry, both in their black tuxes, were standing by her casket on the lawn, it was all black and had red flowers placed on top of it.  

They had both been asked to be pallbearers.

Her death killed a part of both of them, they just were going through the motions of the day, but not really enjoying it anymore.

I watched as Harry leaned forward, not caring if anyone saw, and kissed the top of her casket.

“I love you.” He said aloud, Louis put his hand on his back and rubbed it comfortingly.

**[In An Unmarked Black Car on Top of the Hill Overlooking Cemetery]**

**\--- Brooke’s Point Of View ---**

I watched Louis and Harry, a dull ache filled my heart the moment I agreed to do this, an ache that hasn’t gone away.  

“You did what had to be done.” Tyler defended.

“Yeah but it still hurts.” I counted.

“Your hair looks nice like that.” Adam added, and I saw Dakota nod. I had cut it short and dyed it blond.

“Thanks.”

“Should we go?” Tyler questioned.

With a sad sigh I looked over at them.

“Yeah….let’s go.” With that Adam stated driving, we were going to pick up my twin brother, and leave for the Bahamas.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel Anyone?


End file.
